Hetalia the Musical
by queen-of-the-libary-and-light
Summary: Basically what it says on the tin: all your favourite characters singing delightful songs for your entertainment and their disgust. Hope you enjoy! (No pairings)
1. loathing

**I came up with this idea based on a conversation me and my friend ( she who shall not be named) had a while back and this is what my twisted mind mind came up with.. enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own hetalia or wicked (please don't sue me guys) hope you enjoy :)**

_spoken_

sung

() over the top

* * *

><p><strong><span>France:<span>**

_Dearest darlingest Canada.._

**England:**

_My dear America._

**England/France:**

There been some confusion over in Europe

**England:**

But of course I'll keep on pirating

**France:**

But of course, I'll rise above it..

**France/England:**

For I know that is how you'd want me to respond, yes..

There's been some confusion for you see my neighbour is..

**France:**

unusual and exceedingly peculiar and his eyebrows are impossible to describe...

**England:**

A frog!

**France:**

What is this feeling, so sudden and new?

**England:**

I felt the moment I laid eyes on you

**France:**

My pulse is is rushing

**England:**

My head is reeling

**France:**

My face is flushing

**France/England:**

What is this feeling?

Vervid as a flame,

Does it have a name?

Yeeeeees!

Loathing! Unadulterated loathing!

**France:**

For your hair

**England:**

Your voice frog!

**France:**

Your clothing!

**England/France:**

Let's just say..

I loath it all!

Every little thing however small!

Makes my very flesh begin to crawl!

With simple lot of loathing!

There's just strange exhilaration,

In such total detestation!

It's so pure so strong!

Though I do admit it came on fast,

Still I do believe that it can last!

And that I will be loathing you my whole life long!

**Other European countries:**

Oh France, you are just too good

How do you stand it? I don't think I could!

He's a terror, he's a tartar.

We don't mean to show a bias, but frenchie your a martyr!

**France:**

Well:

_*puts on a more girly voice than usuall*_

These things are sent to try us..

**Other European countries:**

Poor old France, forced to reside

With somone so disgusticified!

We just want to tell you

We're all on your side!

We share your

**All:**

What is this feeling so sudden a new? (loathing!)

I felt the moment I laid eyes on you! (Unadulterated loathing!)

My pulse is rushing! (For your brows,/accent/clothing!)

My head is reeling (let's just say)

My face is flushing! (We loath it all!)

Oh what is this feeling!?

(Every little trait however small,

Makes our very flesh begin to crawl)

Does it have a name?

Yes!

Loathing! (Loathing!)

There's such strange exhilaration (loathing!)

In such total detestaiton! (Loathing!)

It's so pure so strong! (So strong!

Though I do admit it came on fast,

Still I do believe that it can last!

And I will be loathing for for, forever

Loathing truly deeply,

Loathing you (loathing you!)

My whole life long! (Loathing! Unadulterated loathing!)

**England**:

_Scone?_

**France:**

AAAAAAAAAUHHHHHGGGGG!

_*faints*_

* * *

><p><strong>Come on, tell me you can't picture these two singing this :) I hope you enjoyed this and please review and let me know what you think<strong>


	2. make a country out of you

**Note,** **i** **do not own Disney or hetalia.** **i have merely edited the material for my own and others amusement** **(please dont sue me Disney!) (Also, I know some bits don't rhyme, but it really difficult to rhyme somthing with powers!**

**person:**

_spoken_

_*character action*_

Sung

* * *

><p><strong><span>China:<span>**

Let's get down to business

To defeat the the powers!

Did they send me daughters *_grabs England*_ (iggy:_ hey!_)

When I asked for sons? *_attempts__ to grab Russia, but is scared off by evil smile of doom_*

You're the saddest bunch I've ever met,

But you can bet before were through,

Mister I'll make a country out of you.

Tranquil as a mountin,

But on fire within.

Once you find your center,

You are sure to win.

You're a spineless pale pathetic lot

And you haven't got a clue.

Somehow I'll make a country out of you.

**England:**

I'm never gonna catch my breath.

**France:**

Say goodbye to those who knew me.

**Canada:**

Why was I a fool in school for cutting gym?

**America:**

I've got them all scared to death!

**Canada:**

*_China ignores him... again*_

Why does everyone see right through me?

**England:**

*s_inking in water_*

Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!

**All:**

(Be a country)

We must be swift as the coursing river,

(Be a country)

With all the force of a great typhoon,

(Be a country)

With all the wisdom of an ancient dragon,

Mysterious as the dark side of the moon.

**China:**

Time is racing toward us,

'Til the powers arrive.

Heed my every order,

And you might survive.

_*to Canada*_

You're unsuited for the rage of war (_whoever you are_)

So pack up, go home, you're through.

How could I make a country out of you?

**All:**

(Be a country)

We must be swift as the coursing river,

(Be a country)

With all the force of a great typhoon,

(Be a country)

With all the wisdom of an ancient dragon,

Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

*_Canada challenges Russia to a sword fight... and surprisingly wins with his power of being ignored by everyone. This impresses China, but now Russia is out to kill him with the powers of darkness. France, America and England are amused... the start to fight each other again*_

**All:**

(Be a country)

We must be swift as the coursing river,

(Be a country)

With all the force of a great typhoon,

(Be a country)

With all the wisdom of an ancient dragon,

Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!

**I hoped you enjoyed that :) don't worry, more will be coming soon.**

**(P.s if you have any particular songs that you think would suit any character from hetalia, review or p.m me to let me know :) )**


	3. let my country go englandamerica

**God, this one was so hard to write (I kept on busting into tears every over sentence) I really didn't want to do this particular song, but alas the plot bunny demanded tribute(and come on, this song has Iggy and America written all over it!) Hope you enjoy :)**

**(Reccomend reading with a box of tissues guys, it's going to be rough and listening to Prince of Egypt's "let my people go")**

**P.s I do not own hetalia or prince of egypt**

**person singing:**

_spoken_

sung

(Context: this is set during the American revolution)

**America:**

Once called you brother,  
>Once I thought the chance to make you laugh,<br>Was all I ever wanted.

And even now I wish my people chose another

Serving as your foe on their behalf  
>Is the last thing that I wanted!<p>

This is my home!  
>All this pain and devastation<br>How it kills me inside,  
>All the innocent who suffer<br>From your selfishness and pride!

You who are my brother  
>Why must you refuse to let us go?<br>LET MY COUNTRY GO!

_**England**_:  
>You who are my brother<br>How could you have come to despise me so?  
>Is this what you wanted?<p>

Then let my heart be hardened  
>And never mind how much it kills me though<br>This will still be so:  
>I will never let my colony go!<p>

**England**:  
>I will not let:<p>

**England/America**  
>Let My country (colony) go!<p>

**_the feels of the fandom go round and round, round and round, round and- *sob*_****. Anyway, I did want to add the choral bit to it, but I honestly could not work out a way of doing it without the lyric changes being cheap. I hope you enjoyed it I I will be updating soon (it will come faster if I get a review *bats eyelids***


End file.
